Faye
by P.W.Gates
Summary: An unspeakable act breaks through joy, love & well...Faye. Series 8 AU Rated T for dark themes


_A/N: Right, just to let you know; this **not **a happy story; thus it contians dark themes and it was from the begining right through to the very end; so please if you are expecting a happy story, you know where the back button is. But I assure that there will be a happy ending._

_Are you sitting comfortably? Then let us begin._

* * *

**_One._**

Keira wore purposely black.

Not in a mourning sort of way, in a sort of way as if to scare him off; when she went to his office, to get on her knees and beg him for mercy and to beg to save her reputation. She told herself to calm, collected and careful; **_no _**she would not show emotion, she would not desperatly plea through sobs of tears. She would just simply ask, her chin level, her eyes ice cold; Keira wasn't one for using her beauty, the iceness of it; while she waited for his judgment on her. Would he save her or ruin her?

He called her "Evil and Heartless Keira Perkis" and as her hands wringed in her black leather gloves, the only sort of movement she allowed herself; she wouldn't let him break her. But he was such a man of high importance and of high society, she simply couldn't let him down.

Tonight, she wore black again. She liked to scare him, when she wore black, she knew she had raised her game; but she already knew that her fate was decided; she was a woman scorned for life. Sometimes he reminded her of a spoilt little boy, who wanted to be included in the scolding than get the sweets given.

"Surely you can see that we aren't good together," she said, gesturing her black leather gloves gracefully "We could never be happy"

He had a sly smirk on his face. "You wont be happy by the time I'm done with you"

Suddenly she felt small, _very _small; her dress felt tight, she took two steps back, her lower back thudding against the lowest shelf as he towered over her.

"You know, I waited for you; for a very long time. But _no_, you wouldn't come to me; so I had to come to you" He face was so close, that she could smell vodka on his breath, his eyes painfully dark. "You loved a man once, but you could never have him" he paused, until a cheshire cat grin came across his face. "But of course, you _loved _him, but he was someone's fiance?"

Keira shook her head in denial.

Then his right hand came about her small throat and sqeezed it until it was unbearable; Keira then clutched his wrist, as if a silent plea to stop; his left hand then unzipped his trousers;

Then Keira screamed, her eyes sore from sobbing, her throat was sore.

**_God it hurt._**

"What will you do?" she asked, feeling blury round the edges.

The blood, the scratches, the bruises, she still didn't feel _broken._

Keira lay there, like a rag doll, not at all still, but shaking.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Connor asked Maggie, who he'd been talking to about Grantly's will.

"No," but her grip on the will paper's got tighter. "Where is Keira?"

Connor grinned. "There was a rumour that she was going to dump him tonight. He is missing too. I suppose she found a quiet place to do it in"

Maggie reached for Connor's arms. "Connor, listen to me. Me and you, must find him and Keira quickly.

Connor frowned and scoffed. "Keira is old enough to fight her own battles, don't you think"

But Maggie had already stood and was tugging on the cuff of Connor's shirt sleeve, "Now"

Connor met him at the bottom of the stairs, Maggie had already pushed past.

"Going so soon" Connor said, standing firm;

He nodded and smirked, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I warned you she would be no good"

With that he walked away, leaving Connor to run up the stairs in haste after Maggie.

They found her crumpled in the doorway between her bedroom and the landing; Connor could see the bruises, the cuts and the weeping blood sore at the back of her head.

Connor dropped to his knees and shook Keira's shoulder firmly but gently. "Keira. Keira"

Her eyes fluttered open, but they closed as if keeping them open was too much to bare.

"We must call for an ambulance" Connor said, cradling Keira in his arms.

"No" Maggie shook her head. "No, she'll be cast off like a no one"

Maggie took Keira's limp hand in hers and stroked a thumb over her bloodied knuckles.

"I'll kill him" Connor muttered.

"I want you to," Maggie said firmly, but that won't help her.

"Maggie" Keira said weakly.

"Don't worry love, it's all over. What's done is done" Maggie lied, stroking away the damp hair on Keira's forehead.

Connor took her to the spare bedroom at the back and lay her down on the bed to assess her wounds.

Keira grasped his wrist when he made to leave, "Connor. I want Imogen"

Connor sat down on the side of the bed. "I know your fond of my wife but can we trust her complete discression in this case?"

"I trust her with my life" Keira said weakly.

* * *

Six weeks later, Maggie held a letter in shaking hands in the kitchen, surrounded by the people.

_To my friends and family,_

_I'm sorry in advance for my haste departure. Please do not badger Maggie with questions. She knows no more information than what this letter contains. I only asked her to read it aloud. I take pieces of all of you with me. Please do not look for me. I wont be returning to Waterloo Road for the forseeable future._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Keira._

* * *

Seven months later, Maggie walked into her sister's cottage on the edge of Cornwall.

She hadn't been to the house in Cornwall in months. She didn't know the lamp or the carpet by the door. But when she followed the hall that led her to the sitting room, she recognized the woman, all dressed in black, the long line of her neck, the dark hair, staring out the window, out into the sea.

"I asked you not to look for me, Maggie," Keira said quietly.

"I'd prefer not to have this conversation with your back, Keira," Maggie replied evenly.

"Okay." But when Keira turned, both hands on her belly, one above and one below, where surely a baby lived, kicked, and breathed.

* * *

_Umm, there you go. Rape is never okay! That man will get his commupance! R&R _


End file.
